The present invention relates to a scissor drive, comprising two legs which can be pivoted relative to one another about a pivot axis, each having a longitudinal axis and designed to be connected to an external component, and a motor/gear assembly that drives the relative pivoting movement of the two legs.
Scissor drives of this kind are known from uses in which the angle between two components that are pivotally interconnected is intended to be adjustable. For example, scissor drives are used to automatically tilt windows in buildings or to open and close tailgates in motor vehicles. In known scissor drives, however, the actual means for driving the pivotal movement, i.e. a motor, for example an electric motor, is designed to be separate from the two legs of the scissor drive, and is located, for example, on the hub that corresponds to the pivot axis of the scissor drive, in the case of a rotary motor of which the rotational axis is perpendicular to the plane formed by the two legs.
Scissor drives of this kind therefore require more space, particularly outside the pivot plane of the two legs, because, as already discussed, the motor of the drive extends out of this plane.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved scissor drive which requires less space than scissor drives known from the prior art and can be produced so as to be lightweight and cost-effective as a result of its increased integration.